Blog użytkownika:Izka4/Szkołą w innym wymiarze (wszystkie rozdziały)
'Rozdział I - Odnalezienie' Isabella Jak zwykle wstałam za późno i nie miałam za dużo czasu, lecz się nie spóźnie, ponieważ jestem bardzo szybka. Ubrałam się tak jak zwykle, poszłam do WC, zjadłam śniadanie i ruszyłam w kierunku szkoły. Chodzę do Red Colleg School (czyt. red coledż skul). To bardzo dobra szkoła, ale poprzeczka jest wysoka. Rodzice chcą, żebym miałam lepszą przyszłość i miałą dobrą pracę, ale ja tak naprawdę chce zostać instruktorką tańca. Może nie będę zarabiała dużo, ale mi to będzie sprawioło przyjemność. Oni chcą cym została lekarzem lub prawnikiem, lecz ja tego nie chcę. Może szkoła ma wysoką poprzeczkę, ale tam chodzi moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, Ola. Dziewczyna jest polką tak jak ja. Jest miła, koleżeńska i zwariowana. Bardzo ją lubię. O wilku mowa, właśnie wchodzi do szkoły. Muszę do niej iść. Jak pomyślałąm tak zrobiłam. Pobiegłam do Oli i zaczęłyśmy rozmowę. - Cześć - przywitała się - Yolo - odpowiedziałam. Każdy kto mnie zna wie, że zawszę przywitam się tym zwrotem. - Muszę wyjeżdżać - oznajmiła dziewczyna - Co?! - krzknęłam z podniesionym głosem. Co ja zrobię bez Oli? Ona jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką i zawsz potrafi mnie zrozumieć. - Niestety - rzekła - firma taty przenosi się do Opola, na stałe - odrzekła. Na stałe?! Nie! Ona nie może mnie zostawić. Dlaczego?! - Kidy wyjeżdżasz? - zapytałąm - Dzisiaj po szkole - odpowiedziała. - Ale przecież bedziemy sms'ować ze sobą i wysyłać kartki - oznajmiłam - Oczywiście, jesteś moją najleprzą przyjaciółką - powiedziałą i poszliśmy do klasy, ponieważ był już dzwonek. Zajęliśmy ławki i rozpoczełą się lekcja. Szkoła minęła szybko, za szybko! Ola i ja spędzaliśmy ostatnie chwile razem. Ona jest najlepszą przyjaciółką, którą kiedykolwiek widziałam i spotkałąm, zawsze będę ją wspominała. Pożegnaliśmy się i poszłam do lasu. Zawsze gdy było mi smutno chodziłam do mojej tajnej skrytki w lesie. Tylko ja wiedziałam o niej. Był to mały domek na drzewie, a wchodziło się do niego przez linę, która wisiała i była przyczepiona gałąż wyżej od domka. Weszłam do pomieszczenia i usiadłam na srodku. Zaczęłam płakać. Ona nie może mnie zostawić! Nie teraz, nie dziś! Dlaczego? Rozpaczałam. Nie wiedziałąm co robić. w pewnym momencie kontem oka zauważyłam pewne pudełko. Wcześniej jego tutaj nie była, a tylko ja znam to pomieszczenie. Pudełeczko było czarne z czerwonymi kreskami. Nie wiedziałam czy otworzyć, czy nie, ale mój instynkt podpowiadał mi, żeby otworzyć, a z instynktem kobiety radzę nie zadzierać. Jak pomyslałam tak zrobiłam. Otworzyłam pudełko i ujrzałam branzoletkę. Ozdóbka była srebra z jedną pięciolistną koniczyną. Założyłam ją i nagle oślepił mnie pomarańczowy blask. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam pomarańczowego latającego stworka z kitką i uszkami na głowce. Co to jest? Nowy rodzaj skrzata? Miminki? Nie wiedziałąm co robić. - Cześć, jestem Wiwii - powiedziało stworzątko. To coś potrafi gadać? Eee boje się. - Cześć, jestem Isa - odpowiedziałam nie pewnie. Lekcja 1 : Gdy widzisz potwora bądź dla niego miła to może cię nie zje. - Nie bój się mnie. Jestem twoim Kwami - dodał stworek - Co to jest Kwami? - zapytałą, bo nie miałam zielonego pojęcia co to jest kwami. - To stworki pomagające zmienić się ludzim w super-bohaterów - odpowiedziała Wiwii - Eee.. czy to jest ukeyta kamera? - zapytałam, ponieważ nie wierzyła w super-bohaterów - Nie. Ja jestem tu naprawdę i nikt cię nie wkręca - odpowiedziało stworzątko - A nie zjesz mnie? - zapytałam ze strachem - Nie, ja jem jagódki - odpowiedziało ponownie stworzątko - Jesteś głodna? - Trochę. - Ok, to masz - powiedziałm i podałam jej jagódki, które leżały w kącie mego domku. Wczoraj nazbierałam je jak się włóczyłam po lesie - opowiedz mi coś o tych kwami i super-bohaterach - Dobrze. Ty znalazłaś miraculum. Czyli rzecz i kwami. W twoim przypadku jest to ta branzoletka i ja. Żebyś stała się bohaterką musisz wypowiedzieć wymyślona przez ciebie formułkę. Jaką chcesz. O, i najważniejsze. Jestem kwami Wiewiórki, więc ty gdy staniesz się super-bohaterem będziesz nazywała się Wiewiórka. Twoją bronią jest przepołowiona skorupka orzecha na której możesz m. in. latać. Twoją mocą jest Wiewiórcza moc. Gdy powiesz te słowa ,,Wiewiórcza moc" to odkryjesz słabość przeciwnika i będziesz wiedziała jak w nią zaatakować. Uważaj, bo jak ją użyjesz będziesz miała tylko 5 minut do przemiany. Kapewu? - Kapewu. - To co, testujesz mnie? - Ok - odpowiedziałam - Hym... co by tu wymiślić? O mam! Wiwii, pokaż kitkę! - powiedziałam i uniosłam prawą dłoń do góry, ponieważ na niej miałam branzoletkę. Pstryknęłam palcami i pojawiłą mi się pomarańczowa maska. Ruszyłam prawą ręką w prawy bok i na tej ręce pojawił mi się pomarańczowy kombinezon. Tak samo zrobiłam z lewą ręką. Następnie ruszyłam rękami obok tłowia i pojawił mi się kombinezon na całym ciele. Machnęłam prawą reką przed twarzą i pojawiło mi się 1 pomarańczowe pasemko i Trochę ciemniejsze uszy wiewiórki. Zrobiłam prawą nogą krok do przodu i pojawiła mi się ofutrzona pomarańczowa kitka. Lewą rękę dałam na lewy boczek i pojawiła mi się przepołowiona skorupka orzecha przypięta do pasa, a na sam koniec mrugnęłam okiem. Wyglądałam dość spoczko. Zaczęłam testować orzecha. Orzeszek był swoich rozmiarów, a Wiwii mówiła, że mogę na nim latać. Szybko roztrzygłam jak powiększyć skorupkę. Wystarczyło tylko mieć ją w dłoniej i chcieć tego. Stanęłam na większym już orzechu i chciałam lecieć. Jak chciałam tak zrobiłam. Orzechem kierowało się siłą umysłu. Nawet spoko. Latałam nad drzewami i latałam. Nagle sobie przypomniałam, że miałam odrazu iść do domu po szkole. Na szczęście miałąm skorupkę, a od szkoły do mojego domu trochę sie szło. Doleciałam i weszłam do domu przez otwarte okno w moim pokoju. - Wiwii, schowaj kitkę - gdy to powiedziałam od góry do dołu znikał mój kostium - to było nie samowite! - powiedziałam do kwami. - To teraz wierzysz? - zapytało szczęśliwe kwami - Tak! - odpowiedziałam 'Rozdział II - Zaczynamy wszystko od nowa' - Strasznie się cieszę - powiedziała Wiwii - Ja też! Nie wiedziałam, że super-bohaterowie naprawdę istnieją - powiedziałam - To już wiesz - rzekła - i jeszcze coś - odrzekła trochę poważniejszym głosem - Co? - zapytałam - Nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć, że masz miraculum - oznajmiła - Dlaczego? - zapytałam ponownie - Gdyby ludzie dowiedzieli się, ze masz miraculum zaczęli by robić przeróżne rzeczy. Rozumiesz? - Tak - Isa! - usłyszałam głos mamy z dołu - Już idę! - odkrzyknęłąm jej i poszłam na dół. Weszłam do salonu i zobaczyłam rodziców siedzących z jakąś panią. Miała rude, zakręcone włosy, piwne oczy, żółtą bluzkę i granatowe jinsy. - Ta pani mówi jakieś niewiarygodne rzeczy o tobie - powiedziała mama, a ta pani popatrzyła się na nią z wielkim oburzeniem - że masz jakieś miraculum. Co to jest!? - dodała mama. Ja niewiedziałam co robić, więc popatrzyłam na rudowłosą. Ona się uśmiechnęła. W jej oczach widziałam zaufanie. Wtedy wiedziałąm co robić. - Wiwii, pokaż się - powiedziałam, a kwami wyleciało za moich pleców, dość nie sprawnie. - Dzień dobry - powiedziało storzątko niepewnie - Co... co - prubował się wysłownić tata i w tym momęcie opowiedziałam rodzicą i rudowłosej całą historię. Jak spotkałąm Wiwii, o tym, że Ola wyjeżdża i o Wiewiórce. Gdy patrzyłam w oczy mamy i taty widziałam słowa ,,Wierzę jej". Wiwii chciała, żebym nikomu nie mówiła, ale jakoś tak wyszło, musiałam. Gdy skończyłam głos zabrała piwnooka. - Przyszłam tu po ciebie - oznajmiła - Po mnie? - zapytałam się ze zdziwieniem - Tak, po ciebie. Jestem nauczycielką ,,Super-hero school" (czyt. super-hiroł skul) klasy 1. Mam na imię Elizabeth Scotlan (czyt. Elizabet Skotlan), ale dla ciebie Msr. Scotlan (czyt. misys Skotlan). To moje kwami, Sissi. - powiedziała i pokazała jej kwami. O dziwo wcześniej nie zauwazyłam, że tutaj sobie lata - bohater Struś. Przyszłam po ciebie, ponieważ moje kwami dowiedziało się o nowym bohaterze, ostatnim, który nam został. Mówiąc krócej. Przyszłam tu po ciebie, po to byś uczyła się w ,,Super-hero school", w szkole dla super-bohaterów. Jutro przyjadę po ciebie, oczywiście jak rodzice się zgodzą na uczestniczenie w tej szkole - dodała. Popatrzyłam na rodziców słotkimi oczami, a oni popatrzyli na siebie i ruszyli głową, że tak. - Ok. Zgadzamy się... a w tej szkole będzie się uczyła matematyki, j.polskiego itp? - zapytała mama. Ona jak zwykle myśli tylko o nauce! Nigdy nie może zwycić uwagę na zabawę tylko na naukę! Mam miraculum i dla mnie to ogromna szansa! - Oczywiście - potwierdziła Msr. Scotlan. Kamień spadł mi z serca, poniewaz gdybym tam sie nie uczyła to bym tam nie poszła. - To ok. - powiedział mój tata. - Dobrze. Isabello ty się już pakój, a ja z rodzicami jeszcze porozmawiam. Ok? - Dobrze - powiedziałam i do swojego pokoju. Zaczęłam się pakować, a zarazem rozmawiałam z Wiwii. Spakowałam chyba cały pokój! Moja walizka była GIGANTYCZNA, więc zmieściło się do niej: wszystkie bluzki i spodnie, przeróżne pary butów, przybory łazieneczne (Lol. specjalnie tak napisałam, by była beka), zapas jagódek na podróż i mogłam bym jeszcze gadać godzinami. Gdy skończyłam zmęczona padłam na łóżko i zasnęłam. Następny dzień Obudziałam się i odnowiłam poranną rytunę. Dzisiaj nie ide do szkoły, więc postanowiłam spędzić ostatnie chwile w domu z rodzicami. Oni mi jeszcze tam coś gadali o nauce, ale ja nie zabardzo się tym przejmowałam. Hello, to szkoła dla super-bohaterów! Nie jakieś zwykłe, lepsze studia itp. Pożegnałam się z rodzicami, ponieważ przyjechaąłm po mnie Msr. Scotlan samochodem. Wsiadłąm do auta, a pani Scotlan zaczęła rozmowę. Mówiła mi o tej nowej szkole, a ja słuchałam z wielką uwagą. Mówiła, że szkoła jest na wielgaśnej wyspie! Że w pewnym miejscu jest gigantyczny sklep z ciuchami itp! Że będę trenowała się na super-bohaterkę! Takie rzeczy bym nigdy sobię nie wyobraziła! To będzie niesamowita przygoda! Okazało się, że jedziemy na port, który jest na morzu Bałtyckim. Dość długo jechaliśmy, ale jechanie w samochodzie z nauczycielką szkoły dla super- bohaterów, no hello! Gdy dotarliśmy zobaczyłam wielki tłum młodzieży! Nie wiem jak można się w nim odnaleść, ale jakoś sobię poradziliśmy, a mówić szerzej to ustawiliśmy się w 3 rzędach. Nauczycielki rozdawały klucze do pokojów w szkole i mówiły, które pokoje jaki przedział. - Pokój 6 : Adele Solar, Zuzanna Skłodowska i Isabella Notevole - nagle wyczytałą nauczycielka. Wyszła ze rzędu i podszedłam po klucz - przedział 5 - dodała. Poszłam tak jak kazała nauczycielka. Zajęłam łóżko i porozmawiałam z moimi spółlokatorkami. Okazało się, że Adele ma miraculum Rudej Lisiczki, a jej kwami to Volpina, Zuzanna jest Rysiem, a jej kwami to Ryssi. Dziewczyny okazały się być bardzo przyjazne. Nie wiedziałam, że trafię na takie fajne i ciekawe osoby. 'Rozdział III - Zapoznanie' Zuzanna i Adele są bardzo przyjaznymi osóbkami. Powiedziały mi, że przedtem trochę się znały ze sobą. Szczerze to na początku bałam się co o mnie pomyślą, ale po tym czasie stwierdzam, że one są przyjazne, lojalne i ciekawe. Na początku imię Adele skojarzyło mi się ze piosenkarką Adele, dlatego opiszę wam jedną ze sytuacji : Ja, Adele i Zuzanna razem sobię gadałyśmy. Nagle do szkoły przyszedł mi pewien pomysł, a przy okazji Adi (zdrobnienie imienia Adele) zadzwonił telofon. Ona nas przeprosiła i się odwróciła, bo musiałą odebrać. - Znasz ,, Hello"? - zapytałam szeptem Zuzy. - Tak - odpowiedziałą także szeptem. Ja dałam sygnał oznaczający, żebyśmy śpiewały tą piosenkę. Gdy Adele skończyła rozmowę zwróciła się do nas (pogrubienie = tekst piosenki). - Hello '- zaśpiewałam - '''It's me '- ja i Zuzka zaśpiewałyśmy, a Adele chciałą się śmiać - 'I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet - '''zaśpiewałyśmy wszystkie - '''To go over, everything - '''gdy to zaśpiewałyśmy odrazu zaczęłyśmy się śmiać. Jest! Zrobiłam coś dzięki czemu się śmiałyśmy! Czyli nie zrobiłam nic głupiego, co zazwyczaj wychodzi. Cieszyłam się. Była 21. 00. Srebre światło księżycowej pełni wypełniało nasz przedział. Na wodzie nie było żadnych fal. Gwiazdy oślepiały swoim blaskiem i w dodatku opowiadałyśmy sobię straszne opowieści po ciemku, każdy w swoim łóżku. Czy to o Slendermanie, czy o Laleczce Chucky było mrocznie. Zuzka znała 1000 takich opowiastek z czym 1 była straszna, a mianowicie ,,Kółka, trójkąty, kwadraty" (jak ktoś chce usłyszeć ten horror to nie zgłosi się do mnie). To było straszne, a jak zwykle moja wyobraźnia działała nadprogramowo, więc wszędzie widziłam potwory. Och! Jak ja czasem nienawidzę tych opowieści! Bałam się, ale naszczęście zawołali nas na kolację, tak późno. Prosili by zabrać swoje kwami, więc je zabrałam. Po za tym wzięłam jeszcze jedną książka, a mianowicie ,,Próbę niewinności". To kryminał bardzo wciągający. Dziewczyny wyszły jako pierwsze z przedziału, bo ja musiałąm zawiązać buty. Szybko wiązałam. Wyrobiła się ze wszystkim i poszłam. Książkę trzymałam w obu dłoniech na wysokości klatki piersiowej i nagle. - Przepraszam! - powiedziałam. Wpadłam na kogoś. Omało się nie przewróciłam, ale zrobiłam szybkie kroki do tyłu i nie upadłam, ale moja książka tak. Szczerze to szłam zamyślona. Myślałam o Wiewiórce, o tym co mogę zrobić. Mój orzech kierowałam siłą umysłu, więc mogę praktycznie wszystko sobię pomysleć, a orzech to zrobi.... zaraz! No właśnie! Kieruję siłą umysłu, więc mogę uczynić z tym orzechem wszystko! To jest coś! WRÓĆ! A więc chciałam kucnąć by zabrać książkę, ale ten ktoś na kogo wpadłam zrobił to szybciej. Wyprostowałam się, on też. Zobaczyłam ciemne blond włosy, błękitne oczy, wysokiego chłopaka i lekki uśmiech. - Przepraszam moja wina - powiedział spokojnie nadal się uśmiechając lekko. Ja też się lekko uśmiechnęłam - ,,Próba niewinności"? - zapytał patrząc na książkę, ale potem szybko popatrzył na mnię - Tak - odpowedziałam. Miałam wrażenie, ze jestem zahiptozowana, ale szybko się otrząsłam - Dobra książka - oznajmił, a następnie podał i książkę. Ja ją wzięłam. - Isa - przywitałam się i podałam dłoń - Cevin (czyt. Cewin) - przywitał się i podał mi dłoń. Jeszcze raz zobaczyłam na jego twarz. Na ścianie za nim wisiał zegar. Była... 21.12! O 15 po 21 mamy spotkanie na jadalni. On tak zawrócił mi w głowię, że nie zauwarzyłam, że za niedługo mam tam być. - Za 3 minuty mamy zbiórkę! - krzyknęłam po czym póścilismy dłonie. Statek był tylko dla super-bohaterów, więc nie bałam się, że on może NIE mieć Miraculum. Zaczęliśmy biec w stronę jadalni. Kwami za nami latały. Biegliśmy i biegliśmy, aż dotarliśmy do jadalni. Wiedzieliśmy gdzie jest, poniewaz odrazu jak wchodziliśmy na pokład była po lewej stronie. Okazało się, że dotarliśmy na czas. Cieszyłam się, ponieważ nie pasowało mi spóźnienie na pierwszym spotkaniu. Usiadłam przy stole z Adele i Zuzką, a na przeciwko siedziały 3 dziewczyny. Jedna miała jasne blond włosy, 2 rude, a 3 brąz. Wyglądały na bogate, bo miały firmowe buty i eleganckie koszulki i resztę, włosy piękne spięte, a paznokcie pomalowane drogim lakierem. Ja nikogo nie oceniałam tylko wzięłam się za rozmowę z moimi przyjaciółkami. - Czemu cię tak długo nie było? - zapytała Zuzka - O tym opowiem ci jak będziemy kłaść się spać - O! Co się stało Bella? - zapytałą Adele fajnym głosikiem - Powiedzmy, że zawierałam nowe znajomości - odpowiedziałam. Nagle ujrzałam, że kwami dziewczyny siedzącej naprzeciwko zaczeło mahać przed twarzą, jak by mu coś śmierdziało. - Fu! Jak te jagody śmierdzą - powiedziało kwami brązowowłosej - Obbi to moje jedzenie! - oznajmiła Wiwii, która siedziała na stole i jadła jagody - To nieusprawiedliwia się, że te jagody śmierdzą - odezwałą się tym razem blondynka - Przepraszam, ale moje kwami, Wiwii chce sobię zjeśc w spokoju jagody - powiedziałam zwracając się do nich. - Ale to śmierdzi - powiedziała jeszcze raz brązowowłosa - Yhym - potwierdziły wszystkie, oczywiście te z naprzeciwka wraz ze kwami. Nie mogłam wytrzymać! Jak one tak mogą! Moje kwami che sobię zjeść, a one tak to komentują! I w dodatku tak samo zrobiły z Volpiną i Ryssi. Volpina jadła listki mięty, a Ryssi czarną porzeczkę. Jak one tak mogą! Co za beszczelność, brak szacunku i hamstwo! 'Rozdział IV - Pierwsze kroki Jak można być tak hamskim? To już Magda Gesler lepiej ocenia w resteuracji (XD). Zresztą, co ja będę się przejmowała jakimiś pustymi lalkami! Właśnie sobię gadaja co teraz jest w modzie. Jakby od tego zależało życie! Jak najszybciej odwróciłam się do moich przyjaciółek i zaczęliśmy rozmowę. - Jak tutaj głośno - powiedziała Adele, ponieważ rzeczywiście było bardzo głośno. Wszyscy się darli, czy to o szynkę, czy to o dżem (dżemożercy na ich! My chcemy dżem!). - Prawda - powiedziałam, a Zuzka przytaknęła, że ,,Tak". Rozmowę przerwała nam nauczycielka. - Dzień dobry wszystkim - przywitała się Msr. Scotlan. Stanęła na takiej jakby ,,scenie" z mikrofonem, bo szczerze mówiąc sala była ogromna! - Dzień dobry - przywitaliśm się wszyscy zgranie i szybko. Moje kwami cały czas jadło jagódki, aż się skończyły wtedy było widać po jej minię, że się najadła. - Chyba każdy wie, dlaczego się tu zgromadziliśmy - zaczęła - teraz przekażę głos pani dyrektor tej szkoły, Msr. Mov! - dokończyła Msr. Scotlan i oddała głos pani dyrektor - Bardzo się cieszę, że znowu się spotykamy, ale niektóre osoby sa tu nowe, a mianowicie 1 gimnazjum. Teraz przeczytał wam osoby, które doszły w tym roku - powiedziała i wyciągnęła listę osób - Adele Solar, Super-bohater : Ruda Lisiczka, kwami : Volpina. Zuzanna Skłodowska, super-bohater : Ryś, kwami : Ryssi. Devid Calma, Jeż, kwami : Jezzi. Calina Feisty, Pszczoła, kwami : Pella. Angelika Sgradevole, Pingwin, kwami : Pinggi. Ida Cativo, Orzeł, kwami : Obbi. - Calina, Angelika i Ida to te, którym śmierdziało. Calina jest blondynką, Angelika ruda, a Ida jest szatynką - Isabella Notevole, Wiewiórka, kwami : Wiwii. Cevin Grande, Wilk, kwami : Otto. - gdy nauczycielka wypowiedziała mnie i Cevina rozległy się szepty. Szczerze nawet nie wiem dlaczego. Szaptali tak głośno, ze nauczycielka musiała ich uciszyć. Ja popatrzyłam na moje przyjaciółki, one sie tylko uśmiechnęły lekko. Nauczycielka czytała dalej. Dyrektorka wyczytała jeszcze 10 uczniów, w tym 5 dziewczyn i 5 chłopaków. Potem oznajmiła, że jutro o 10.00 jest oszacowany przypłynięcie do tej wyspy, a następnie się rozeszliśmy do swoich przedziałów. Weszłśmy, położyłyśmy się i zgasiliśmy światło. - Mów, mów, mów! - prosiły mnie razem koleżanki z przedziału. Więc opowiedziałam im wszystko, o tym jak wpadłam na Cevina, o tym, że prawie się spóźniłam szczerze to o wszystkim. Lubię go, więc to powiedziałam, ale nic więcej. Następnie zapytałam się dlaczego, gdy dyrektorka wyczytała moje imię i Cevina rozległy się szepty. On powiedziały, ze niewiedzą, ale ja potrafię wyczuć kłamstwo, więc wiedziałam, że kłamią. Na pewno kłamią w słusznej sprawie. Zresztą, kto by się tym przejmował. Poroamawiałyśmy jeszcze trochę i poszłyśmy spać. Następnego dnia wstałam o 09.34 jako pierwsza. Nie wygodnie mi się stało, bo statek cały czas się kołtsał. Chwilę później wstały dziewczyny. Porozmawiałysmy sobię trochę, posprzątałyśmy kajutę i zaśpiewałyśmy sobię ,,Helo". Dokładnie o 10.00 zobaczyłyśmy przez okno wielką wyspę i ogromną szkołę. Gdy podpłyneliśmy trochę bliżej zobaczyliśmy budynek dokładniej. Miał z jakieś 5 piętr, ogromny ogród, wielki basen w ogrodzie i trochę było widać wielki, wręcz ogromny targ! Gdyby moi rodzice zobaczyli tą szkoły na z pewnością by się nie martwili moimi ocenami. Przypłynęliśmy, dyrektorka nas podzieliła, dała nam klucze do pokoju i powiedziała nam, ze mamy już iść oraz, że o 12.00 mamy 1 lekcję, która będzie w ogrodzie. Powiedziała też, że mamy tylko zabrać swoje kwami i jedzenie dla kwami. Poszliśmy do naszego pokoju. Mówiąc szczerze na początku zgubiliśmy się w tej szkole, ale jakiś uczeń potem powiedział nam gdzie mamy sie udać. Jak powiedział tak zrobiliśmy. Mówił dobrze, poniewaz doszliśmy w końcu do pokoju 120, a on był naszym pokojem. Weszliśmy i zobaczyliśmy 3 wielkie, białe łóżka, 3 wielkie szafy, drzwi zapewne do łazienki, wielki telewizor, stół i 3 krzesła. Ściany były pódrowego różu i białe, a na podłodze leżał wielki, puchaty, czarny dywan. Jednym słowem : Łał! Rozpakowałyśmy się, zajełyśmy łóżka, zaśpiewałyśmy ,,Helo" z dwadzieścia razy (co ja mam z tym ,,Helo"? xD) i poszłyśmy na lekcje z kwami. Ciekawe czy mam rację z tym, ze orzecha można uformować w dowolną rzecz. A co jeżeli się poniżę, bo będę myślała o ty, ze możn azrobić z orzecha wszystko, a tak naprawdę to tylko do latanie itp? Właśnie dlatego poruszyłam romowę z Wiwii. - Wiwii, mam pytanie. - powiedziałam do mojej kwami - Mów - pwoiedziała - Ostatnio sobię myślałam o swojej broni, orzechu i teraz pytanie. Czy mogę siłą wyobraźni wyformułować orzecha w coś innego poza orzechem? - zapytałam - A czy lubisz siatkówkę? - odpowiedziała pytaniem - Tak - odpowiedziałam - Odpowiedziałaś sobie na pytanie - oznajmiła. Czyli jednak mam rację. Cieszyłam się z tego faktu. 5 minut później byłam już w ogrodzie szkoły. Pani poprosiła byśmy się zmienili w super-bohaterów, więc tak zrobiłam. Pote oznajmiła, że zrobi próbny pojedynek kto jest do czego zdolny. - Na pierwszy ogień pójdzie...... Pszczoła i Wiewiórka - pwiedziała nauczycielka. Mnie zamurowała. Ja mam walczyć z Caliną? Nie! Jeśli się przed nią ośmieszę i przed całą resztą będę wyśmiewana do końca szkoły! Dlatego właśnie wzięłam się w garść, bo nie mogę sobie pozwolić by Pszczoła wygrała. Poszłam na miejsce walki razem z Pszczołą - Start! - wykrzyknęła nauczycielka, a ja chwyciłam za orzech. Pszczoła na początek sama z siebie wyleciała do góry. Trochę się przestraszyłam, ale szybko się otrząsnęłam ze strachu. Chciałam zrobić z orzecha miecz, dlatego pomyślałam o tym, że chce miecz i go dostałam. Był brązowy, tak jak orzech. Na początku broniłam się nim przed ciosami Pszczołami. - I co boisz się dziewczynko? - zapytała iroicznie Pszczoła. Ja się tym nie przejmowałam i pomyślałam, że chce specjalne buty do latania. Orzech zręcznie przekształcił się w buty. Ja je ekspresowo założyłam i kontem oka zobaczyłam, ze Pszczoła chce podciąć mi nogi swoim mieczem, który miała od początku walki jako broń. Ja na początku nie wiedziałam co robić, ale nie czas na myślenie. Odróchowo wyskoczyłam, a następnie przechyliłam się do tyłu robiąc fikołek i wylądowałam na ziemi. Obmyślałam plan na pokonanie ją oraz broniłam się dzielnie. Nagle wymyśliłam. Pomyślałam, że chce słuchałki i dostałam dwie małe kuleczki, które wsadziłam do uszów. Usłyszałam piosnkę ,,Titanium". Ona dodawała mi siły i strasznie chciałam zacząć tańczyć. Wykąbinowałam, ze połącze taniec i walkę. Każdy cios Pszczoły był na marnę, ponieważ ja broniłam się tanecznymi ruchami, czy to podskok, czy to przykucnięty piruet, czy też stanowczy, taneczny ruch w tył. W pewnym momęcie poczułam falę tańca. Robiłam piruet, można powiedzieć, że nigdy by się nie skończył, przykucnęłam nadal robiąc piruet. W pewnym momęcie wyprostowałam prawą nogę jednocześnie podciełam nogi Pszczoły, a ona się przewróciła. Wyprostowałam się i przestałam się kręcić. Patrzyłam na Pszczołę z dumą, ze ją pokonałam. - Wygrywa Wiewiórka! - oznajmiła nauczycielka, reszta zaczęła mocno klaskać, ja wyciągnęłam kuleczki z uszów oraz przeformowałam je w orzecha. Poczułam dumę w swoim sercu, odwagę i zwycięstwo. Miałam wrażenie jakbym walczyła już od przedszkola. Uczucie te było nie do opisania. Popatrzyłam na Rudą Lisiczkę i Rysia one klaskały i uśmiechały się. Jeszcze raz poczułam przypływ dumy. 'Rozdział V - Męstwo, nauka, przyjaźń' Byłam z siebie bardzo dumna. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że tak potrafię. Zawsze gdy słucham muzyki chce żyć, mam ochotę marzyć, czuję, że żyje! Dzisiaj to pokazałam tanecznym krokiem. Byłam szczęśliwa. - Teraz zapraszam.... - powiedziała nauczycielka - Tygrysa i Wilka - dodała wychowawczyni. Ja i Pszczoła zeszłyśmy ze sceny. Z wielką przyjemnością patrzyłam na walkę Wilka i Tygrysa. Tygrys cały czas wygrywał co mnie smuciło, bo chciałam, żeby Cevin wygrał, ale w końcu Wilk użył swojej mocy. Władał wtedy śniegiem. Zamroził Tygrysa i wygrał. Potem słońce roztowiło Tygrysa z lodu. Było super do chwili, gdy Msr. Scotlan oznajmiła, że teraz mammy lekcje niemieckiego z Msr. Angi (czyt. Endżi). Niemiecki? Tylko nie to! Niemiecki jest potworny! Nie jestem zadobra z niemieckiego, szczerze to wole j.angielski. Cóż. Szkoła dla super-bohaterów musi też mieć super-wymagania. Szliśmy korytarzem do sali lekcyjnej na 2 piętrze. Korytarz był ogromny, więc szliśmy około 3 minuty do sali 30, bo w niej mieliśmy mieć lekcje. Gdy już doszliśmy rozpoczeła się nauka. Przez całą lekcje jakieś sszim dżam dżom i kolemopute. Nic z tego nie zrozumiałam, kompletnie, dlatego zaczełam myśleć w co można przekształcić orzecha. Na pewno w miecz, ale czy nie można zrobić z niego śnieg? Czy coś w tym stylu? By orzech nadal był i żeby był śnieg. Tego dowiem się w następnej walce. Narazie, jednak będę musiała skupić się na nauce. Obiecałam mamie, ale ja z tego nic niezrozumiałam! Starałam się zapamiętać jak najwięcej, ale założę sie, że za pół godziny nie będę nic wiedziała. Niemiecki jakoś niezabardzo mi wchodzi do makówki. Po 30 minutach, gdy miał być dzwonek Msr. Angi rozdała nam plan lekcji i oznajmiła, że na następnym niemieckim sprawdzian co wiemy. Sprawdzian?! Za jakie grzech?! Cóż. Szłam do mojej szafki, która była w OGROMNYM holu, jak każda inna, by odnieść książki do niemieckiego. Mieliśmy teraz przerwe 1 godzinną, więc moglismy robić co chcemy. Szłam, szłam zamyślona, szłam zamyślona i na kogoś wpadłam. Zrobiłam kilka szybkich kroków do tyłu by się nie przewrócić, ale niestety moje książki spadły na ziemie. Cevin Szedłem z Devidem, moim przyjacielem z pokoju i nagle na kogoś wpadłem, dlatego, że cały czas patrzyłem na Devida, bo mówił mi o swoim kocie jak gonił owczarka niemieckigo. Zrobiłem 1 krok do tyłu by się nie przewrócić i zauważyłem, że to Izka. Przykucnąłem i pozbierałem jej książki do niemieckiego. Wstałem i podałęm jej podręczniki. - Sorki - powiedzieliśmy w tym samym czasie - Eee... moje szczęście - powiedzieliśmy także razem, Tym razem się zaśmialiśmy. Chciałem z nią poruszyć rozmowę, bo na tym spotkaniu na statku wydawała być się miła. - Podoba ci się tutaj? - zapytałem - To ja wam nie przeszkadzam - powiedział Devid i poszedł w kierunku naszego pokoju. - Jest spoczko - odpowiedziała i ruszyliśmy wolnym krokiem w kierunku naszych pokoi. Wydawała być się bardzo miła i sympatyczna. Nagle pomyślałem, że może mieć jakieś kłopoty z nauką. - A z nauką? - zapytałem. - Jest dobrze, ale kompletnie nie rozumiem niemieckiego - odpoiwedziała, a do mojej głowy wpadła pewien pomysł. Znam się wyśmienicie na niemieckim, ponieważ mój tata jest z pochodzenia niemcem, więc pomyślałem, że mogę jej pomóc. - To może co pomogę? - A znasz? - Tak, mój ojciec jest niemcem - No nie wiem. Nie chcę zprawiać kłopotów - Nie będziesz. To co? - Dobrze, ale kiedy? - Może za jakieś 10 minut? - Dobrze - odpowiedziała, a ponieważ byliśmy pod drzwami do naszych pokoi to pożegnaliśmy się i do nich weszliśmy. Isabella Czy ja umówiłam się z Cevinem na korepetycje? O boże! Nie jestem uczesana i w ogóle! Nacisnęłam klamkę od naszych drzwi i zobaczyłam jak Zuza i Adele biją się poduszkami i w dodatku wesoło się śmiały. - Cześć - powiedziałam i usiadłam na łóżku - Elo, Bella - powiedziała Adele - Pytaneczko - dodała - Wal - powiedziałam. Ciekawe o co chce zapytać? Nie jestem jakimś expertem od doradzania, ale coś tam wiem. - Jak to zrobiłaś, tam w ogrodzie? - zapytała Zuzanna. Tak naprawdę to Adele otworzyła już buzię by mi zadać pytanie, ale Zuzka zadała je za Adele. Jak to zrobiłma? Po prostu chciałam. - Pomyślałam o tym, że naprzykład orzech zmienia się w słuchawki i tak się stało. - odpowiedziałam - nareszcie moja wyobraźnia na coś się przydała - dodałam - Czad! - powiedziały równocześnie moje przyjaciółki i nagle z mojego plecaka wyleciała Wiwii - Siła wobraźni - powiedziała swoim głosikiem, a my się lekko zaśmiałyśmy, bo powiedziała to trochę tak jakby była zachipnozowana. I zaczęłyśmy śpiewać ,,Hello". 'Rozdział VI - Nauka, prawda i latanie' Śpiewałyśmy nieustannie. Tak długo i zawzięcie, że aż zapomniatam o spotkaniu! Przypomniałam sobię dopiero wtedy, gdy zegar wskazywał 14.58. Mam jedynie 2 minuty! Szybko zobaczyłam czy nie jestem rozczochrana albo ubrudzona. Na szczęście wyglądałam dobrze, dlatego ruszyłam. Wyszłam z mojego pokoju i chwyciłam klamkę do pokoju Cevina. Nacisnęłam stanowczo i ujrzałam Cevina, który stał przy drzwiach. - Yolo - przywitałąm się z lekkim uśmiechem, aby wprowadzić dobrą atmosferę. - Yolo - przywitał się - już miałem otworzyć drzwi, ponieważ słuchałem jak ktoś wychodzi z pokoju obok - dodał i sie lekko zaśmialiśmy - wejdź - dodał ponownie, a ja weszłam. Usiadliśmy na łóżku i zaczeliśmy lekcje. Chłopak bardzo dobrze tłumaczył i wszystko odrazu rozumiałam, nie to co na lekcjach. Cały czas mnie zastanawiało zkąd on tak dobrze zna niemiecki, dlatego, że nawet uczył mnie trochę do przodu. Świetnie prowadził te spotkanie, więc dużo sie nauczyłam. Gdy skończyliśmy naukę nie chciałam zabardzo już iść, więc postanowiłam rozpocząć rozmowę. - Zkąd znasz tak dobrze niemeicki? - zapytałam ze zaciekawieniem - Mój tata jest z pochodzenia niemcem - odpowiedział - a mama polką - dodał. Tak samo jak ja tylko, że tata jest włochem. - Mój tata za to jest włochem, a mama polką - powiedziałam. Nie miałam dalszego pomysłu na rozmowę, ale na szczęście on ją zaczął. - Wiesz dlaczego jak byliśmy na statku i nauczycielka powiedziała, że ja to Wilk, a ty to Wiewiórka wszyscy zaczęli coś szeptać? - zapytał zaciekawiony. Nie znałam odpowiedzi na to pytanie, ale może nasze kwami tak? - Nie wiem - odpowiedziałam - Ale może nasze kwami coś o tym wiedzą? - dodałam i nagle z pod łóżka wyleciało szare stworzątko przypominające kwami wilka. Na szczęście nigdzie nie widziałam spółlokatorów Cevina, więc mogliśmy się dowiedzieć odpowiedzi od kwami wilka - Jestem Otto - powiedziało stworzątko - To moje kwami - dodał szybko Cevin zwracając się do mnie - to jest Isa - powiedział także szybko, ale tym razem zwrócił się do kwami. - Miło poznać - powiedziałam - Mnie też - powiedział szybko Otto - ja znam odpowiedź - dodał - Więc powiesz nam? - zapytał Cevin, a Otto do nas podleciał - Tak. Ja i kwami Isy, Wiwii, jesteśmy legendarnymi kwami. Inaczej mówiąc Wilk i Wiewiórka to niezwykli super-bohaterowie. Wyróżniają się od reszty. Na przykład ty Izo możesz kontrolować swoją broń za pomocą wyobraźni tak samo jak Cevin - powiedział, a my się lekko zdziwiliśmy. Ja i Cevin legendarni super-bohaterowie? Takie rzeczy to chyba tylko w filmach? Ledwo uwierzyłam, że jest coś takiego jak kwami i miraculum, a teraz mam jeszcze uwierzyć, że jestem legendarną super-bohaterką? Szczerze to bardzo jestem podatna na sugestie, ale to tylko świadczy, że wierzę innym osobom. - Serio? - zapytał Cevin, a ja siedziałam nadal w ciszy, w zdziwieniu. Kwami ciężko wypuściło powietrze. - Tak - odpowiedział Otto, a ja i Cecin popatrzyliśmy sobie w twarze. Przeszedł w fazę wielkich oczów. Ja też tak często mam. Ta faza polega na tym, że źrenice są małe, a tęczówki intensywnie błękitne. Tą chwile niestety musiał przerwać pewien sygnał, a mianowicie dzwonek. Przez głośny megafon na korytarzu usłyszeliśmy, ze musimy stawić się na dachu szkoły jako super-bohaterowie. Na dachu szkoły? Co my tam będziemy robić? Skakać do oceanu? Pytań było wiele, a tak mało odpowiedzi, ale wiedziałam, że niestety musze już opuścić pokój Cevina. Wstałam z łóżka, pożegnałam się i wyszłam, a następnie weszłam do mojego pokoju. Zobaczyłam przemieniające się dziewczyny i Wiwii zajadającą jagody na moim łóżku. - Koniec obiadu, Wiwii - powiedziałam spokojnym głosem - czas na przemianę! Wiwii, pokaż kitkę! - dodałam i przemieniłam się w Wiewiórkę. Adele i Zuza gdy się przemieniałąm wyszły z pokoju. Miałam dwa sposoby na udanie się na dach. Pierwszy - wyjście schodami na sam dach, drugi - wyjście na podwórko i polecenie na dach, na orzechu. Zdecydowanie wolałam drugi sposób, więc udałąm sie na podwórko, powiększyłam swoją broń, stanęłam na orzechu i poleciałąm na sam dach. Na szczęście nie byłam spóźniona, ponieważ nawet nauczycielki nie było. Stanęłam koło Rysia i Rudej Lisiczki i czekałyśmy w cierpliwości na przybycie nauczycielki. Była tylko nasza klasa, co świadczyło, że będziemy się uczyć jakiś podstaw. Chwilę później przyleciała pewna kobieta w białym kostiumie. Stanęła na dachu i zwróciął sie do nas. - Dzień dobry, jestem Msr. Mov, posiadaczka miraculum Białej Gołębicy i przyszłam tu by poprowadzić lekcje latanie (lekcje latania dedykuje mojej najleprzej przyjaciółce, Oli, która pewnego dnia wymyśliła lekcje latania nie na potrzebe tej serii) - powiedziała przyjaźnie, a następnie zaczęła się lekcja. Wszystko mówiła z wielką fascynacją, dlatego dużo się dowiedziałam z wielką chęcią słuchałam. Na początku dowiedziałam się, że każdy super-bohater potrafi latać. Później pokazała nam jak się do tego przygotować - trzeba odbić się od dowolnej rzeczy i uwierzyć, że każdy super-bohater potrafi latać oraz uwierzyć w siebie i w swoje możliwości. Na sam koniec każdy próbował zrobić chociaż jedno okrążenie w okół szkoły.Wszystkim się raczej udawało, ale Żabie się zabardzo nie udawało. Chybotał się na boki i nie kontrolował siebię, pewnie nie uwierzył w swoje możliwości. W pewnym momęcie w ogóle nie kontrolował siebie i moc miraculum miotała nim na wszystkie strony. Nagle sam z siebie poleciał wysoko nad siebie i gdy sięgał już prawie samych chmur zaczął spadać. Spadał w ocean bardzo szybko i każdy był przerażony. Nagle poczułam w swoim sercu, że muszę go uratować. Nauczycielka była mocno przerażona i nie wiedziała co robić, dlatego spontanicznie pobiegłam na sam skraj dachu i odbiłam się od niego. Uwierzyłam w siebię, więc leciałam. Kontrolowałam siebię bardzo dobrze i jak najszybciej leciałam do Żaby. Spadał bardzo szybko, ale ja byłam szybsza i około 30m nad wodą złapałam jego za nadgarstek. Niestety nie byłam za silna i jego ciężar trochę nas obciążał. W pewnym momęcie już nie miałam siły i bałam się, że puszczę Żabę, ale nagle ktoś złapał go za drugi nadgarstek. Był to Wilk. - Zawsze do usług - powiedział, a ja się uśmiechnełam. Lecieliśmy z Żabą na dach szkoły w strachu przed nauczycielką. Prawdę mówiąc uratowaliśmy jego, ale to nie oznacza, że polecieliśmy nad ocean bez zgody Msr, Mov. Gdy już byliśmy na miejscu odłożyliśmy Żabę na dach i zaczęłam rozmowę z Białą Gołębicą. - Bardzo przepraszamy, że polecieliśmy bez pani zgody, ale nie chciałam by Żaba się utopiła. Bardzo przepraszamy - powiedziałam szybko z lękiem w głosiem. Zapadła cisza. Każdy zgromadzony na dachu czakał na odpowiedź Msr. Mov. Nagle nauczycielka klasnęła w dłoń. Powtórzyła to jeszcze 2 razy i zaczęła szybko klaskać. W pewnym momęcie na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech i wtedy wszyscy zaczęli klaskać. Czułam się wspaniale! Pierwszy raz kogoś uratowałam i w dodatku przed oczyma całej klasy! Uśmiechnęłam się radośnie i nagle podeszła do nas Msr. Mov. - Brawo - powiedziała z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy 'Rozdział VII - Drużyna jako duet' Po skończonej lekcji szłam do mojego pokoju. Cały czas myślałam jak to zrobiłam? Latać?! W to wierzyłam gdy miałam 5 lay, ale teraz, teraz myślę, że wszystko jest możliwe. I w dodatku uratowałam Mariana (Żabę) z Cevinem. Chyba mi się podoba, ale nie wiem. Często ludzie zakochuję się w kimś, a potem nic z tego nie wychodzi, lecz, gdyby tak pomyśleć z innej strony. Wszystko jest możlewie, a miłość jest prawdziwa. Szłam i szłam, aż usłyszałam jakiś głos. - Cześć, Bella - usłyszałam. Odwróciłam się i zauważyłam ciemnowłosego chłopaka. - Emmm.... Cześć - powiedziałam nie pewnie. Wiwii szybko się za mną zchowała. - Wiesz, że Bella znaczy ,,piękna" - rzekła - To pasuje - dodał i zaczął się do mnie zręcznie przysuwać. Chciał dać swoją dłoń za mój policzek, ale ja do tego nie dopuściłam. - Odwal się! - powiedziałam i chwyciłam jego dłoń. Następnie chwyciłam za łokieć, dałam jego rękę do tyłu, a on się pochylił do przodu, zręcznie się obróciłam i kopnęłam go w tyłek, a on upadł na ziemię. Popatrzyłam na Wiwii, która się uśmiachała. Ja odwzajemniłam uśmiech i zaczęłąm biec z kwami do mojego pokoju. Gdy już byłam pod pokojem szybko do niego weszłam, a moje przyjaciółki siedziały na swoich łóżkach. - Co się stało? - zapytała Adele. - Jakiś chłopak do mnie zarywał - odpowiedziałam szybko i usiadłam na swoim łóżku. - Co?! - zapytała Zuza - Tak! - odpowiedziałam. - Co wtedy zrobiłaś? - zapytała Adele. - Walnęłam - odpowiedziałam. - Prawy sierpowy? - zapytała Zuza. - Nie. Wykręciłam rękę, mówiąc w dobrym stopniu i kopnęłam w tyłek - odpowiedziałam. - Łoł! - rzekła Adele. Nagle usłyszałam odgłos jakby przeciwpożarowy. Szybko wybiegłyśmy z pokoju z naszymi kwami i zauważyłam straszną rzecz. Jakby zmutowanego Spider-Man'a! Dziewczyny i reszta uciekały, ale ja postanowiłam ,,zatańczyć" walkę z potworem. - Wiwii, pokaż kitkę! - wykrzyknęłam i zmieniłam się w super-bohaterkę. - Kim jesteś? - zapytałam potwora. - jestem Spider-Monster! - odpowiedział i zaczął atakować. Ja omijałam każdy jego ruch i przewidywałam jego. Nagle doszło do takiej sytuacji, że miałam ręce na krzyż na poziomie klatki piersiowej, a on trzymał me dłonie. Nie wiedziałam co robić. To jest zmutowany Spider-Man, czyli taki jakby Venon (Nie jestem fanką Spider-Man'a! Mój brat tym się kiedyś interesował i te imiona zapadły mi w pamięć). Bałam się, że coś mi sie stanie. Nagle ktoś butem walnął Spider-Monster w bok (z buta, z buta, z buta, z buta wjeżdżam! Jednym szczałem wyłamuje zamek z buta! XD). - Potrzebowałaś mojej pomocy Wiewióreczko? - zapytał znajomy mi głos. Odwróciłam głowę w stronę głosu i ujarzałam Wilka, czyli Cevina. Cevin ze mną flirtuje? Extra! Superhiperaśnie! Co by tu odpowiedzieć. - Dziękuje, Wilczusiu - odpowiedziałam, a on stanął na przeciwko potwora, czyli obok mnie i zrobił szyk bojowy - musimy teraz wypędzić naszego Pajączka z naszej szkółki. Dobrze? - zapytałam flirtując - A wiesz, że masz rację. Tylko uważaj na nogi. Byś mi tutaj nie upadła - powiedział nadal flirtując. Teraz posowało by tu jakieś przysłowie lub powiedząko. - Nieszczęścia chodzą parami - odpowiedziałam i zaczęliśmy walczyć. Cały czas walka była wyrównana. Ja i Wilk nie wiedzieliśmy co robić. Użyliśmy swoich super-mocy. - Wilczy pazur! - powiedział Wilk. - Wiewiórcza moc! - wykrzyknęłam. - Co robimy? - zapytał - Zablokój wszystkie drzwi i przejścia - oznajmiłam, a on poruszał parę razy rękami i zablokował wszystkie drzwi i przejścia lodem. Wyglądało to tak, że parę centymerów od jego ręki było śródło mocy, czyli z tego miejsca rozpoczął się lód. - Teraz ty, Wiewióreczko. Nadal nie wiem jaką masz mockę - powiedziałam, a ja zaczęłam się rozglądać. Każdy, który oglądał Spider-Man'a wie, że ma urządzenko z którego powstaje sieć. Właśnie to urządzonko zaświeciło mi się na pomarańczowo. Od razu wiedziałam co robić. Zmieniłam orzech w łuk. - Czy możesz mi uformułować z lodu strzałe, ostrą? - zapytałam. - Dla ciebie wszystko, Kiteczko - odpowiedział flirtując. Kiteczko? A to nie przypadkiem do kota? Choć, gdyby patrzeć z innej strony? Wiewiórka ma kitke, a kiteczka jest zdrobnieniem kity. Magia! Wróć! Wik uformułował mi strałę z lodu, a ja ją wzięłam. - Zrób mi takie jakby schodki z lodu - powiedziałam, a on załapał. On robił mi bardzo szybko schody z lodu, a ja na po nich skakałam (tak jak w ,,Krainie Lodu"). Gdy zrobił ostatni schodek ja wyskoczyłam i przechiliłam się do tyłu (włączcie guzik z napisem ,,wyobraźnia" i wyobraźcie sobie, że pewien fragment dzieje się w zwolnionym tempie). Szybko napiełam linkę od łuku urzywając strały, wycelowałam i w ułamku sekundy strzeliłam. Strała idealnie trafiła urządzenie, a potwór się tym zajął, czyli gapił się na to. - Zabierz mu miraculum! - wykrzyknęłam, a on poleciał do góry i zręcznie zabrał mu maraculum, czyli nitkę z wysiorkiem pajęczyny, który miał na szyi. Wilk rozdeptał wisiorek, a z niego wyleciał czarny motylo-nietoperz. Nagle mój orzech sam z siebie poleciał do motylo-nietoperza i jakby złapał w siebie stworzenie, a potem wypuścił białego motyla i białego nietoperza. W pewnym momencie zaczęły latać srebrne i pozłacane pomarańczowe promienie, które naprawiały wszystkie szkody. - Wchot? - powiedziałam - Widzisz, na naszą cześć rozpoczeła się magia - powiedział Wilk. Spojrzałam na niego z uśmiechem, ale on na mnie nie spojrzał. Musimy sobie coś mówić po byle jakiej walce. - Zaliczone - powiedziałam i wystawiłam rękę do dania sobie ,,Żółwika". On to zauważył i dał mi ,,Żółwika". - Bum! - powiedzieliśmy razem. Zabierając nasze ręki. Nagle usłyszeliśmy tupania. I w pewnym momencie zauważyliśmy dyrektorke. - Chodźcie ze mną - powiedziała i zaprowadziła nas do swojego pokoju. Ona powiedziała, żebyśmy usiedli na krzsłach, więc tak zrobilismy. - Dużo lat żyliśmy bez zła - zaczęła - Ono powróciło - dodała - Powróciło? - zapytaliśmy w tym samym momencie - Tak. Motyl i NIetoperz, czyli czarne haraktery, zaczęli walkę z dobrem. Świetnie sobie poradziliście, brawo. Moło osób jest tak odważnych. Czy chcielibyście reprezentować klasę w ratowaniu szkoły? - zapytała - Ratowaniu szkoły? - zapytałam - Tak. Oczywiście wyznacze też ze starszych klas osoby, które będą odpowiedzialne za wyprowadzenie uczniów, a wy w tym momencie będziecie walczyć, dobrze? - zapytała. Ja popatrzyłam na Cevina, Cevin na mnie. Popatrzyłam mu prosto w oczy i uśmiechnęłam się. On to odwzajemnił. - Zgadzamy się - odpowiedzieliśmy w tym samym czasie. - To dobrze. Zrozumcie, że ja i nauczyciele mamy swoje lata, a wy jesteśmy zwinni, mądrzi i idealnie się rozumiecie - powiedziała - Dziękuje - powiedzieliśmy kolejny raz w tym samym momencie. 'Rozdział VIII - Gdy inni mówią ,,nie", ty powiedz ,,tak"' Gdy już wyszliśmy z pokoju dyrektorki automatycznie się przemieniliśmy w normalnych ludzi. Wiwii upadła na moich dłoniach. Była zmęczona i wyczerpana. - Wiwii, co ci się stało?! - zapytałam z strachem w głosie, ponieważ szczerze mówiąc bardzo się przywiązałam do Wiwii. - Mówiłam, że po użyciu swojej super-mocy masz tylko 5 minut - odpowiedziała ze zmęczonym głosem. - Przepraszam cię bardzo! - powiedziałam szczerze - muszę iść, pa - zwróciłam się do Cevina i szybko, szybko i jeszcze raz szybko pobiegłam do mojego pokoju. Gdy już byłam pod drzwiami pokoju usłyszałam głos. - Dawno się nie widzieliśmy - powiedział jakiś chłopak. Odwróciłam się i ujrzałam tego gościa, którego walnęłam w tyłek - Jestem Lucyfer - powiedział i zaczął się do mnie zbliżać. Chciałam powtórzyć sytuacje, ale na moich dłoniach leżała zmęczona Wiwii potrzebuja jagódek. Postanowiłam zrobić coś co zrobiłam komuś innemu. - Znowu ty! - wykrzyknęłam i szybko podcięłam mu nogi. Gdy już leżał poszłam do mojego pokoju. Nikogo nie było. Tylko ja i Wiwii. Usiadłam na moim łóżku wyciągnełam z plecaku woreczek z jagódkami, który leżał obok mojego łóżka i dałam je Wiwii. Ona jadła i jadła, a przy tym miała wesołą minkę. - Smakuje? - zapytałam. - Tak - odpowiedziała i wsadziła sobie do buzi ostatnią z jagódek - Szykuj się - powiedziała. - Na co? - zapytałam. - Będziemy iść na targ - odpowiedziała. - Na targ? - zapytałam. - Tak, targ. No wiesz. Ten, który jest obok szkoły - odpowiedziała. - No tak! - powiedziałam i walnęłam facepama. Zaczęłam się przebierać, ponieważ byłam trochę spocona. Ubrałam granatowe, jeansowe spodnie do kolan, białą, przewiewną bluzkę i limonkowy, także przewiewny sweterek. Z ty sweterkiem można by się kłócić, ponieważ dla niektórych jest niebieski, a dla niektórych zielony. Jak dla mnie zielony. Gdy byłam już gotowa do głowy wpadło mi jedno pytanie. - A zkąd ty wiesz, że idziemy na targ? - zapytałam Wiwii. - Od Biggi (czyt. Bigi) - odpowiedziała. - Biggi? - zapytałam. - Kwami Msr. Mov, Białej Gołębicy. Jak by co to kwami mogą się ze sobą komunikować kiedy chcą - odpowiedziała. Nagle do pokoju weszły dziewczyny. - Yolo - przywitałam się uśmiechając się. - Część - powiedziały jednakowo. - Emm... Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytała Zuza, a ja im wszystko opowiedziałam. Zajęło to mniej, więcej 5 minut. - O kurde! Za 3 minuty mamy być pod szkołą! - powiedziała Adele. - Co? Jak? Kiedy? - pytałam zmartwiona. - Tak! Co teraz? - zapytała zmartwiona Zuza. Odrazu wpadłam na genialny plan. - Potraficie latać? - zapytałam. One się uśmiechnęły i już wiedziałyśmy co mamy robić. - Ryssi, pokaż łapy! - wykrzyknęła Zuzka. - Volpina, pokaż się! - wykrzyknęła Adele. - Wiwii, pokaż kitkę! - wykrzyknęłam i wyszłyśmy z pokoju. Leciałyśmy przez wielki korytarz szybkim tęmpem. Zajęło nam to 2 minuty. Żeby nie było przed wejściem na zbiórkę potajemnie się przemieniłyśmy, a następnie weszliśmy na zbiórkę. Pani nauczycielka nas policzyła i poszliśmy. Targ był 500m od szkoły, czyli bardzo blizko. Gdy byliśmy na miejscu nauczycielka rozdała nam kase. Dawała wyznaczoną sumę według schematu. Schemat polegał na tym, że kto będzie miał lepsze oceny i będzie aktywny ten dostanie więcej kasy. Ludzie dostawali rużne kwoty, a ja osobiście dostałam 1000zł. Juchu! Poszliśmy kupować sobie rzeczy. Ja nie szalałam z kasą, bym jeszcze miała na później. Obok targu był las, do którego nie można było wchodzić. Na ostatnim stoisku najbliżej lasu spedawali jagódki, więc tam poszłam. Kupiłam 3 worki i jeden dałam Wiwii. Nagle usłyszałam głos ,,Chodź", jakby ktos szeptał. Szybko skojarzyłam, że głos dochodzi z lasu. Mimo zakazu zbliżałam się do niego. - Cześć, Wiewióreczko - usłyszałam nagle jakiś chłopięcy głos za sobą. - Aaaa! - wykrzyknęłam przestraszona i odwróciłam się - Ach, Cevin wystraszyłeś mnie - powiedziałam, a on się lekko roześmiał. - Gdzie idziesz? - zapytał. - Może wyda ci się to głupie, ale słyszałam jakieś głosy pochodzące z tego lasu - odpowiedziałam. - Nie, nie wyda mi się to za głupie, bo sam je słyszałem - powiedział. - Serio? - zapytałam. - Tak - odpowiedział i ruszyliśmy powoli w stronę lasu. Nagle usłyszaliśmy szelesty, jakby coś było w krzakach. Trochę byłam przerażona. Nagle wyskoczył potwór przed naszymi oczami, lecz nie był to potwór tylko człowiek-koń, a inaczej Centarł. Był bardzo poważny. Nic się nie odzywał. - Chodźcie za mną - powiedział poważnie. - Emmm.... nie - odpowiedział Cevin. Ja nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć, choć coś mnie skłaniało by mówić ,,nie". To coś mnie skłaniało, lecz dostrzegałam w Centałrze coś.... coś przyjacielskiego. - Tak - odpowiedziałam. Cevin jak usłyszał moją odpowiedź to zrobił minę mówiącą ,,co?". W końcu poszliśmy do lasu z Centarłem. 'Rozdział IX - Od tego się zaczeło' Szliśmy przez wielki i gęsty las. Stworzenie nic nie mówiło. Szliśmy w całokowitej ciszy, do pewngo czasu. W pewnym momencie Centarł popatrzył na mnie i wypowiedział słowa. - Jak masz na imię? - zapytał. - Isa - odpowiedziałam. - Isa? - zapytał. - Isabella - odpowiedziałam. - Czyli Bella - wtrącił się Cevin. Nie brzmiało to jak flirt jak w przypadku Lucyfera. Powiedział to po przyjacielsku. - A ty? - zwrócił się teraz Centarł do Cevina. Popatrzył na niego dumnie krocząc przed siebie. Ciekawe czy Centarły mają imiona? Pewnie tak, ale kto to wie. - Vin - odpowiedział chłopak - Cevin - odpowiedziałam poprawnie i uśmiechnęłam się do Cevina. On to odzajemnił. Dotwarzy mu z uśmiechem. - Dobrze - westchnął Centarł - ja Croniswav (czyt. Kronisław). Zawołałem was tutaj, a w szeczególności ciebie Iso w pewnej ważnej sprawie dotyczącej was... - dodał. - O co gra? - zapytał Cevin. Przerwał Kroniswavowi, więc on trochę się zdenerwował, ale po kilku sekundach mu przeszło. - Chodzi o was. Gdy już się urodziliśmy wiedziano, że wy zostaniecie wybrańcami. Jest to napisane w księdze miraculum. Wasze miraculum jest tylko dla ludzi, którzy mają szczególny harakter i poczucie humoru. Chce was ostrzec. Szykuje się ostateczna walka. Bądzcie czujni i ostrożni - odpowiedział. Trochę mnie zamórowało. Ostateczna walka? Chodzi o to co mówiła dyrektorka. Chodzi o Motyla i Nietoperza? Jeśli jest to ostateczna walka to jest to wojna. Zawsze bałam się wojny. Przez wojnę mój tata musiał opuścić Włochy, ale przynajmniej poznał moją mamę. Przynajmniej jeden plus. Nagle usłyszaliśmy szelesty w krzakach. Przystaneliśmy i zaczęliśmy się patrzyć w krzaki. Nic nie było widać, do chwili. Nagle wyskoczył wielki, zmutowany pająk! Był mega obrzydliwy. - Uciekajcie! - krzyknął Croniswav, a my to zrobiliśmy. Daleko weszliśmy w las, więc się gubiliśmy. Centarł miał walczyć z pająkiem. Niestety przegrał walkę i uciekł. Byliśmy zdani tylko na siebie. Biegliśmy ile sił w nogach, ponieważ pająk był za nami. Daleko, ale szybko się poruszł. Nagle przypomniałam sobię, że kwami leci tuż za mną. Wiedziałam już co robić. Przystanęłam. - Wiwii, pokaż kitkę! - wykrzyknęłam i zmieniłam się w Wiewiórkę. Cevin zrobił to samo tylko zmienił się w Wilka. Zaczęliśmy lecieć. Było znacznie lepie latać niż biegnąć. Lecieliśmy najszybciej jak można, dlatego pająk zostawał w tyle, aż nas zgubił. Wtedy zpokojnie wylecieliśmy z lasu. Stanęliśmy na ziemi. - Zaliczone - powiedzieliśmy i daliśmy sobie ,,Żółwika" - Bum! - dodaliśmy. Lekko się uśmiechnęliśmy. Kontem oka zauważyłam pływające coś na morzu. Msr. Mov kupowała ziarna słonecznika właśnie tam, gdzie kupowałam jagódki. Ja i Wilk podlecieliśmy do niej. - Przepraszam - powiedziałam. - Tak? - zapytała Msr. Mov i odwróciła się w naszą stronę. - Co tam pływa? - zapytał Wilk. Ona popatrzyła na morze i ujarzała pływający obiekt. Wytęrzyła wzrok i zrobiła minę jakby zobaczyła ducha. - Lećcie po to. Szybko! - rozkazała, a my zaczęliśmy latać. Lecieliśmy nad wielkim morzem. Pływający obiekt był dość daleko, więc mogliśmy sobie jeszcze pogadać. - Lecim na Szczecin, nie? - zapytał mój partner do walki. - Oczywiście - odpowiedziałam i popatrzyłam na nasz cel. Byliśmy trochę bliżej, więc mogłam lepiej dostrzec co to jest. Była to łódź ratunkowa i dwie osoby. Jedna to była dziewczyna o blond włosach i mniej, więcej w wieku co ja, a droga osoba była to też kobieta tylko, że starszam i o czarnym włosach. Gdy podlecieliśmy bliżej dostrzegłam 2 walizki, 2 plecaki podręczne i 2 kwami. Cały czas miałam wrażenie, że znam tą blond. Gdy już wylądowaliśmy na łodzi kwami do nas podlaciały i przytuliły. Jedno kwami było zielone, a drugie było czarne w białe paski lub białe w czarne paski. Gdy się już odklelili od nas dostrzegłam jeden poważny problem. - Jak my ich dam zaniesiemy? - zapytałam Wilka. Widać było, że po ty pytaniu był nie co zakłopotany. - Ymm... - nie mógł nic powiedzieć. - Proszę uratujcie nas! - prosiła blondynka. - Uratujemy was, spokojnie - odpowiedziałam. - Wiem! Użyj swojego orzecha! - powiedział Cevin. Że też wcześniej na to nie wpadłam. Powiększyłam orzech do ogromnych rozmiarów. Wszystkie bagaże dałam do orzecha, Cevin pomógł wsiąść rozbitkom na orzech, a na samym końcu wzięliśmy kwami i sami wsiedliśmy. Zaczęliśmy latać. Wiatr był dość intensywny, dlatego zwiał okulary przeciwsłoneczne blondynce, która miała je na głowie. - Nie! - powiedziała. Wtedy Wilk użył swojej laski i zachaczył nią o okulary, a następnie dał dziewczynie - Dzięki - podziękowała. Gdy byliśmy już na miejscu wszystko się wyjaśniło. Rozbitkowie płyneli do naszej szkoły, ponieważ blondynka jest nową uczennicą. Ciemno włosa była to nauczycielka. Płynęli, ale statek utonął z powodu sztormu. Jednak udało im się wziąć walizki i kwami. Łał. Wspułczuje tej dziewczynie. Nadal byłam super-bohaterem, więc postanowiłam do niej podejść. Siedziała na ławce przy szkole, blisko morza. - Cześć, jak masz na imię? - zapytałam - Ola -odpowiedziała, a mojej głowie otworzyła się szuflatka z napisem ,,najlepsza przyjaciółka forever (na zawsze)". Szybko się odmieniam. - Ja Isa - powiedziałam, a ona zrobiła wielki uśmiech szczęścia i przytuliłyśmy się po przyjacielsku. Ola powraca! Teraz będzie miała też moc! (moja przyjaciółka, także fanka miraculum, ma na imię Ola i ona wymyśliła wszystko o nowej osóbce) Mam nadzieję, że się spodobało. Dziękuje za przeczytanie i widzimy się w kolejnych rozdziałach. Papatki <3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania